(Romano X Reader) A Tropical Adventure
by KuusouGirl
Summary: Romano and you are stuck on the island Germany, Japan, and Italy get stuck on constantly. Fluffy Romano X Reader. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**_"Dear Big Brother!_**  
**_ Germany, Japan and I got stuck on that island again, veh!~ I just happened to find a mailbox floating in the ocean so I wanted to tell you I wont be coming home for a while! It's nice and sunny here, veh!~_**  
**_ Your loving little brother,_**  
**_ North Italy"_**

Romano stared at the note he held in his hands, his curl twitching in annoyance.  
"Stupid Italy..." He mumbled to himself. You looked over at him, watching him crumple the paper in his walked up from behind, and picked up the note.  
"Hey, what's this?" You asked, Romano trying to get the note back but you not letting him. He shook his head.  
"It's a stupid note Italy wrote when he was stuck on the island. The mail is many years old though," He replied, his curl moving with his slight movement. You looked at the letter, and read the cute little writing laid out on the paper. You giggled.  
"Your brother has such cute writing," You said, smiling. "He even has his little 'veh~'s in there!"  
"It's so stupid," He replied, his tsundre attitude showing. You then came up with a great idea.  
"Hey! Why don't we then go to the island! We can go see everything and if it's warm, it must be tropical!" You suggested. Romano shook his head at you.  
"No way, (y/n). I'm not going to a stupid island my brother gets stuck at almost every day," Romano replied. You looked at him with puppy eyes.  
"Please?~" You begged. He stared at you for a while, his face growing redder until he finally spoke.  
"...Fine, stupido idiota,"  
"YES!" You cheered, jumping up in the air. He looked at you.  
"Jeez, stop being so happy,"

"WOAH!" You exclaimed, looking out at the sea from the beaches. You had on a light blue bikini, A white jacket to cover your shoulders, short shorts, and your (h/c) hair was tied in a tight pony tail. You hopped around the water, smiling as you dug your toes in the sand. Romano was busy making a fire over in the sand.  
"You better be fucking happy I got us here! It took us two days to find the island," Romano complained. You looked over at him.  
"Roma..." You asked. He looked at you again.  
"What?" He asked annoyed. You pointed at him.  
"Did you tie the boat up to a stick?" You asked. He shook his head.  
"No, I thought you did," Romano said. You then both looked out at sea.  
"THE BOAT!" You both exclaimed. You both then ran out into the ocean, knowing the boat was way too far away to even catch up with. You guys stopped when you couldn't even see the boat.  
"WHAT THE HELL, (y/n)? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TIE UP THE BOAT!" Romano yelled at you. You put your hands on your hips, and looked at the tsundre.  
"I thought you did!" You yelled back.  
"I was making a fire! And that had all our food!" He yelled. You crossed your arms.  
"It was both our fault..." You replied. You both stayed quiet for a while.  
"I'm going back to the fucking camp site,"Romano said, leaving you by your self. You stared at the Italian walk away, then realized you should probably get out of the water. You went back to the shore, sand sticking to your wet feet. You went up to Romano, and looked at the puny fire he was making. You stared at it, as he kept blowing the coals of the fire. He turned his face over to you.  
"What the hell do you want now?" He asked. You giggled a bit.  
"I don't really know, but do you want to walk around with me?" You asked. He glared at you.  
"Fuck No." He immediately said, after hearing me. You pouted, and crossed your arms.  
"Fine! I'll go around myself," You said, stomping off. You went into the forest and trailed off. After about 20 minutes or so, you finally realized you didn't know where you were. You turned around, about to go back, but then realizing you took so many turns it would be pointless. You stood there, fear overtaking you. It was evening now and it was about to get dark, and you needed to find Romano immediately. You walked around aimlessly, your feet cracking the twigs and sticks on the ground. You hugged yourself, the cold air blowing on your belly. You buttoned up the shirt you wore over your bikini top, and kept strolling around the forest.  
"...Romano...?" You called out in a soft voice. You felt your eyes bubble up, your knees started shaking.  
"Romano? Where are you?" You called out a little louder than before. You walked a little farther.  
"Romano, please call back..." You said loudly, your voice cracking. You started crying, as you kept walking through the trees and leaves. You then heard something from afar, but couldn't clearly make it out. You then noticed the voice.  
"...(y/n)...?) It called out. You turned to the voice.  
"Romano!?" You yelled out. You ran that direction, till you fell and your leg scrapped against a branch, making a long cut in your leg from your thigh to your shin. You screamed out in surprise. You heard footsteps from afar, getting closer til you saw Romano standing in front of you. He had a half worried half angry look on his face.  
"Sei un idiota stupido!" Romano yelled out. He picked you up, and carried you out of the woods. You could feel blood drip out of your legs, and you felt so guilty that Romano had to carry you out.  
After you guys got out of the forest, he laid you down on the beach.  
"Shit!" He said, looking at your leg. He laid your head on hid lap, and took off his shirt. You got a perfect view of his white skin, and his chest perfectly. You felt a blush run up your face, and you saw him rip his shirt. He picked up your leg, and started wrapping your cut from you lower leg. You shuddered from the touch, stinging a bit. He shushed you.  
"It's going to sting a bit..." He mumbled.  
"Now you tell me..." You replied softly. He continued to wrap you leg, till he ran out of cloth at you knee. He lifted you for a bit.  
"Take off your shirt," He instructed. You covered your chest.  
"NO! It's cold!" You replied. He ripped your shirt off.  
"Do you want your fucking cut to be infected or not!?" He yelled back. He stated ripping your shirt, and wrapped it around your leg. When he got to your thigh, you yelped, his hands touching you. He blushed, and quietly continued till your leg was wrapped up. After he was done, he helped you sit up, and you guys sat at the fire together. There was an awkward silence between you two. You then finally spoke.  
"Romano..." You spoke quietly.  
"Hm?" He replied, turning his head slightly to you. You smiled at him, and laid your head on his shoulder. You could feel him shudder, not expecting you to do that. You smiled.  
"Grazie..." You said quietly into his ear, then drifting into slumber. Romano was thinking of pushing you off, but then just sat still. He smiled, and looked at your face. He bent over, and kissed your forehead.  
"Buona notte," He said. He then petted your hair.  
_ "Ti amo,"_

**- You can imagine what happens next. HOLY CRAP! That was my first reader instert! Arrggh! Is it good? bad? Terrible? Disgusting? The best thing on earth? Tomatoes? Sigh... I freak out too much. Thank you for reading my first one shot I ever actually put online. I hope that Romano wasn't to out of character... =_=' Yeah... I have this posted on QuoteV too, so if you wanna check me out there too that'd be great-**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia. If I did, that would be pretty cool.**


	2. After the Island

-People have been begging on QuoteV and Fan fiction to continue this. I originally planned this just to be a one shot, but I guess I forgot to put that in the description... =w= What ever, I kinda wanted to continue it anyway. Enjoy your romance!~-

After you guys woke up, a girl with pigtails found you guys and helped you off the island. She called England to come with his old pirate ship and send you guys back to Italy. On the ship ride, you ran around the old ship looking at the old paintings and treasure chests that were empty.

"Romano! Look at this!" You said, running up to the Italian boy. He looked at you, his face then flushing red.

"What the hell did you find..." He said after a sigh. You showed him a golden key, just smaller than your hand.

"England has a key in his ship. I wonder what it opens..." You said. He just grumbled, turning away. He remembered what had happened last night.

~FLASHBACK~

Romano pushed some of your hair back, and kissed your forehead.

"Ti amo," he said quietly. Romano then froze for a bit. Ti amo? TI AMO! Romano mentally slapped himself in the face, his face flushed a bright red. It wasn't until then he realized that he was in love with (y/n)! He was going to stand up, but then realized that you were asleep on his shoulder. He sat there, and stared at your face. Your breathing was so soft, and so light. He blushed even more, just staring at the dying fire.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

He backed away from you for a second. You stared at him confused.

"Hm? Romano? What's wrong?"

"There's nothing the fuck wrong!" He protested. You walked up to him, touching his forehead.

"Well, you are kinda warm. Are you sick?" You asked. He pushed your hand off your face.

"Hell, no! I'm fine, see!" He yelled. You puffed your cheeks out.

"Well, aren't you curious to see what this key is for?" You said. He shook his head.

"It's England's. At least Seychelles got us off her island," Romano said. You blinked for a bit.

"Seychelles?" You asked questionable. He sighed, shaking his head. He patted your head.

"It's fine... Just be happy that we got off the island," He mumbled. You felt his hand shaking when it was on your head. You then gave him the key. You touched his hand.

"Romano?" You questioned looking up at him with your (e/c) eyes. He froze, blood rushing his face. He then backed away and ran into a room of the ship.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE A FUCKING PISS!" He yelled at you. You sat there, confused. You then decided to bother England.

You guys landed in Venice, and waved at England take off with his pirate ship. (Well, you waved...) You then turned to Romano.

"Romano," You said. He looked at you.

"What now?" He replied, a hint of interest in his voice. You turned to face him.

"Thank you, Romano!" You happily said, a smile on your face. He looked at you, and his face began to flush red again. Romano thought to himself, how much blood had flowed to his head that day? He grabbed your hand, and pulled you down the dock.

"R-Romano?" You questioned. You hobbled along, your leg still bandaged up due to before. He then realized your condition, and picked you up. You blushed, as he carried you to a super market nearby.  
"I don't want you to split your cut," he told. You nodded, and in the store, he bought a bandage , and re covered your leg. After that, he took your hand and carefully strolled you down to a clothing store. He opened the door for you, and let you inside.  
"Pick out anything," he said. "I don't want you walking around like that..."  
"Oh..." You said, finally remembering what you were wearing. Since you had just come back from the island, all you wore was a blue bikini top and butt shorts. You quickly ran around, trying to find clothes quickly. You wanted to wear something to cover your body, but you also wanted it to look cute for Romano. After some searching, you chose a light yellow summer dress with a bow, and a yellow ribbon with white poke dots to put in your hair. When you came out of the dressing room, Romano stared at you.  
"Eh..." Romano managed to gasp. You stared at him, expecting him to reply in some way.  
"Romano, what do you think?" You asked the tsundre. He just shrugged.  
"You look decent," He quickly mumbled. "Now I'll go fucking pay for this," and he quickly ran away. You looked at him, and giggled at his reaction. He was a mean boy, but at heart he was kind and very loveable. You then soon followed up with him, and walked around town with him.  
"Hey, Romano?" You asked. He looked at you, his curl bouncing with his movement.  
"What?" He replied. You smiled, and took his hand.  
"Let's go out and spend this day together!" You suggested. He opened his mouth, about to reply, but then you quickly said something before he could reply.  
"We can go boating in one of them... uh, whatever you call those boats!"  
"It's a gondola," He corrected. Venice was a tourist attraction, and you wanted to enjoy it while you could. You rushed Romano to a boater, and paid him some money, and pulled Romano in. He was surprised by your sudden burst of energy. The boater stared at the both of you.  
"Are you guys a couple?" He asked. you both stared at him, and then looked at each other.  
"Uh..." Romano started.  
"Eh, were just friends..." You said. Romano felt something pierce his heart when he heard you say the word "friends". The rest of the boat ride was just silence. You looked at the boy, his face looking irritated. You sat there, then realizing what you had said before. You asked the boat man to stop, and then Romano dragged you out of the boat. He lead you to a little area, secluded from the rest of the large city.  
"What was that back there?" He asked. "We're just 'friends'?"  
"Well," You responded. "What did you expect me to say!?"  
"I expected something like... like..." Romano started. He then calmed down a bit. "You just don't get it, (y/n), do you?"  
"What?" You replied. He then pushed you back into the wall behind you, your back pressing against the bricks.  
"R-Romano!?" You started. He lifted your chin, making you gaze into his hazel orbs.  
"You don't get how seriously I'm in love with you," He mumbled. You felt a blush rushing to your face, and guilt too. You placed your hands on his face, and pulled in his face.  
"I feel the same way, Lovino Vargas," You said, pressing your lips against his. He was shocked at first, but then pulled you into his arms.  
"I love you, (y/n)," He whispered. You guys then bumpped, and the golden key feel out. You pulled apart from your kiss, and picked it up.  
"Hey Romano," You asked. "What do you think this actually opened?" Romano shrugged.  
"I don't know actually," He said, then pulling you closer to him, a smirk on his face, "But luckily, we opened up our feelings,"

*****

England was looking around his ship, his face worried.  
"Where's that bloody key!?" He asked himself. He ran around, looking for the golden key.  
"Hey England!" America yelled. "What's inside this locked box?" He then used his strength to split the box open, to find romance stories and some very detailed stories. (England hid his porn literature in the locked box. You can guess who has the key)

- It wasn't the greatest... =_= What evs. Heres a contest for you all! If you can comment my favorite Vocaloid song (And Britney, you don't count since your my best friend and you already know!), I'll write a Reader x Hetalia Character for you, and you can choose the character! One for Fanfiction and one for QuoteV. (Clue: It's a Shuuen no Shiori song)


End file.
